


1-2 Step

by beanieandheadphones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Complete, Creampie, Dance instructor hanzo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McCree "can't dance", Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieandheadphones/pseuds/beanieandheadphones
Summary: Jesse McCree comes from a family of dancers but has no rhythm and firmly believes this until a random extra credit assignment has him attending a dance lesson with the cutest TA, Hanzo Shimada. Moves are learned, ogling happens, and the tempo picks up when Jesse learns the TA had eyes for him, too.





	1. Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING ANYTHING I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT IT!!!  
> A nice lighthearted college/modern AU that may get smut eventually??? If I ever can get myself to that level. It shouldn't be terribly long in general, maybe a few chapters.  
> Uhhh Jesse is bi in this. Hanzo is gay. The bi is for my sad bi self.  
> PSA I have literally never done dance in my life, despite wanting to do it so bad. That being said if there are glaring errors or obvious issues please let me know and I will happily adjust to make me not seem like such a n00b.  
> Thanks for taking the time to check this out! Come hang out on tumblr or yell headcannons at me or whatever mchanzor76silliness.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: (i'm sure there will be more) this is unbeta'd so yell at me for glaring mistakes pls and thanks!
> 
> LITERALLY ALSO ANOTHER EDIT songs used are Rockin' by The Weeknd and Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. I should be using more songs throughout and I will make sure to list them in the chapter notes!

Jesse sighed as he walked through the doors to the arts school. Why he even bothered with these assignments anymore he wasn’t sure. Never hurts to have extra credit, but damn if taking dance lessons didn’t sound just so threatening. Hell, he didn’t even know what kind of dance class he was attending, all he knew was that he had to take a class, write up a quick two pages on the experience, what he learned, and how it applied to the arts. Easy points, right?

 

 _Core courses are the worst_ he thought to himself as he slunk down the staircase to the dance studios in the basement. He was a junior at Watchpoint University, and the core courses never seemed to apply to his criminal justice degree anyways, so he was ready for the semester to be over. A few other students from his class were milling around outside the door and watching through the windows. 

 

_ Great, people can watch what a shitty dancer I am. _

 

Jesse came from quite the athletic and graceful family, but alas he only received a few sprinklings of the talent. He wasn’t too bad with hand-eye coordination, but he lacked the superb body coordination his sister and parents were blessed with. They had tried to teach him how to dance when he was in middle school, but all attempts were painfully mishandled as his family just couldn’t figure out where his rhythm went, so he avoided dances and even faked an injury for prom just so he didn’t have to dance and embarrass himself in front of his date, another dancer oddly enough.

 

He was drawn back to the class finishing up in front of him and watched the lithe men and women add drama while the music blasted into their faces. They were drenched, as he was sure he would be soon (trips to the gym were not as frequent as trips to the bar), but they made it look so effortless, floating across the ground and jumping, twisting, spinning to the beat. Finally the music died down, and they all froze in the same position for a few seconds, looking oddly like puppets, until they relaxed and all broke into smiles and applause. Jesse even started clapping, too, it was some impressive stuff. He walked over to the group of classmates and made some small talk while awaiting their torture within. At least he had dressed the part, with his female counterparts in tank tops and leggings, he sort of matched, wearing a nearly destroyed t-shirt and loose shorts knowing full well he was going to start sweating like a sinner in church as soon as he walked through the doors. 

 

Most of the previous class’ students has filed out at this point, all smiles and endorphins, so his group began to make their way into the class. At the back of the classroom was a man leaning over a stereo system and attempting to plug in his phone. “Must be the unlucky fellow who gets t’ teach me how t’ dance,” Jesse leaned over and whispered to a dark-haired girl who was in his program but he had yet gotten acquainted with. “Oh hush it’s one class, I doubt we’ll learn a thing,” she smirked back. “I’m gonna apologize n’ advanced if I step on yer toes,” Jesse replied with a grin and a wink, earning him a giggle. At least his flirting hadn’t deteriorated as much as his stamina.

 

“Please place any belongings under the window, AGAINST the wall please. No need for accidents today,” the man threw over his shoulder, startling the slowly filling room. Jesse walked over and put his water bottle down closest to the door so he could make a quick escape when all was said and done to run to the showers. He walked over to a free space further away from the mirrors, telling himself he didn’t want to see this if he didn’t have to. He was staring intently at his feet, wondering how they were going to betray him today, when the man at the front clapped his hands, jolting everyone in the room to attention.

 

Oh, and how Jesse came to attention. He didn’t really get a good look at their instructor before, but the man was his age, maybe a year or two older, wearing a tank top and slick looking joggers. He filled out his shirt so beautifully with thick deltoids jutting out and toned arms extending from them, glistening with sweat from the last class. His body was impressive but his face is what made Jesse gasp. His strong jaw and cheekbones could cut glass, his undercut hair pulled into a bun, and was that…. a bridge piercing? Jesse felt himself grow a little hot under the collar, but nothing he couldn’t handle, right? The gorgeous man kept going with a smile. 

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Hanzo, I’m a dance TA here at Watchpoint, and today we’re going to have a little fun, as I was told by Dr. Morrison this was an extra credit assignment, right?” A slight rumble of “yeah” trickled through the room, and Jesse murmured “Not gonna be that fun.” This caught Hanzo’s attention and brought him to stare right at Jesse and reply “Well I’ll just have to change your mind.” Blushing, Jesse looked back down at his feet as Hanzo continued, “We’re going to be doing a hip hop class, so you guys can use some of this stuff out at the bars and clubs this weekend, so let’s get started!” 

 

Hanzo walked over and started the music, an upbeat tune that wasn’t too overwhelming, hell, Jesse didn’t mind that it deviated from his usual rock/country music mix, it got his foot tapping a bit. Over the music Hanzo turned and shouted, “Alright, take three laps around the room at a light jog and then we’re going to stretch!” 

 

_ People always talk about the ones that got away _

_ I just seem to get the ones that always want to stay _

 

Jesse wasn’t minding the electronica, but even these three laps around the room counted as the most running he had done in over a month, so he was wary of what was to come next. They returned to their spots in the room and followed Hanzo’s lead as he had them stretch out their arms and shoulders, twist their core, and work out their legs. 

 

Feeling surprisingly spry, Jesse continued to follow the stretches onto the floor, as the picturesque man in front of him nimbly opened his legs into an almost full split and pressed himself down between his own legs. Jesse gulped as his mind briefly entertained the usefulness of that level of flexibility. His imitation was not nearly as sexy or as impressive, but hey, it was one class right? Stick around for the hour and maybe save himself from a later failure. He quickly set his mind to the “cynical” setting, hoping that he wouldn’t have an unwelcome visitor pop up in the middle of class. 

 

_ You don’t have to spend your life with me _

_ You don’t have to waste your energy _

_ We can just be rockin’, yeah _

_ We can just be rockin’, yeah _

 

The song wound down and Hanzo paused the music once he deemed everyone was sufficiently warmed up. “So how many of you have taken a dance class before?” Two of the girls in the room raised their hands, and a small frown found its way onto Hanzo’s face. “Alright, I’ll do my best to keep everything at a beginners’ level, but if you are ever confused don’t hesitate to ask me for clarification.” Jesse noted that there was a slight accent in his voice, but his English was impeccable otherwise. He drifted to wondering where it could be from, missing some explanation, and was caught off guard when the music started and Hanzo cleared a small spot at the front of the room, all eyes on him, with his feet keeping beat with the intro to a new song.

 

_ The club isn’t the best place to find a lover _

_ So the bar is where i go _

_ Me and my friends at the table doing shots _

_ Drinking fast and then we talk slow _

 

Hanzo started into gentle body rolls, making them look far too easy with Jesse’s prior knowledge of dance. His hips were swaying so tantalizingly, Jesse felt heat radiating off of his chest at the sight, his pants hugging a well defined behind in all of the best ways. Hanzo continued up with a mix of arm and feet work that already had Jesse worrying about punching someone in the face just attempting to try them.

 

_ Girl, you know I want your love _

_ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_ I may be crazy, don’t mind me _

 

Hanzo’s hips were back to swaying and even a little twerking involved, which just served to punctuate how great his ass was. Just watching made Jesse feel like he had just been punched in the stomach and he discreetly adjusted himself to hide the partial chub he knew he was starting to show. 

 

_ I’m in love with the shape of you _

_ We push and pull like a magnet do  _

_ Although my heart is falling too _

_ I’m in love with your body _

 

Gracefully, Hanzo completed a sequence and moved it quickly into a solid footwork section, all of which kept nagging at Jesse that he was not going to get nearly close enough to actually learning all of this. Hanzo moved back to his hip rolls and Jesse had to look away to try to keep himself composed. People around him began gasping and he quickly looked back up and saw Hanzo in a full hollow back, which he quickly pushed out of and up into a pose, ending the demonstration. 

 

“Aw hell no” Jesse groaned, along with other discontented murmurs from the class, and Hanzo laughed and clarified, “At the end I have given you an opportunity to do a move and a pose in whichever way you like for personal flair. I have no intention of teaching you the move I just did, it is just a taste of what dance can teach. With that, let's get started with the first few sequences. You there, come up and help me." Jesse stopped lamenting and quickly began panicking as Hanzo pointed directly at him.

 

"Me?! Aw, no sugar, that's mighty kind 'f ya but I ain't one for dancing." Jesse blurted out, trying to side step out of Hanzo's gaze.

 

"Please, I insist." He said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

 

_ Well shoot, here goes nothing. _


	2. Let The Music Move You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More moves are learned and the club ends up bumping on a Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those following along with the music: Shape of You is still prominent, but the club music includes:  
> Swalla by Jason Derulo  
> Strip That Down by Liam Payne (was never a huge 1D fan but I'm liking a lot of what these guys are doing solo)  
> (Please send me club bangers I need new music so badly)  
> Drink references: grape bombs are a personal favorite drink at a bar I tend to frequent, it literally tastes like grape juice but does have red bull in it so it keeps you going. Just general warning: don’t consume too much alcohol or drink and drive k thanks this has been a PSA  
> I took some liberties with ages in this fic, most everyone is roughly college age (and/or legal drinking age, no sneaking into clubs, kids) except for Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, and Ana Amari, who are all professors.  
> Like I said, this is unbeta'd and its almost one right now so I'll def have to fix this. Just PM me if something is glaring. I have my tumblr as mentioned last chapter and I just made a twitter for fandom stuff @beanieheadphone so yell at me there too. Enjoy!

Jesse makes his way through the other students and comes to stand in front of Hanzo, nervously awaiting his torture while the other man addressed the class.

“Alright, so for the start, body rolls can certainly pose a challenge for some less coordinated folks, but once you get the hang of it they can really be a nice move to fill time between sequences. So you,” as he turned towards Jesse, “can you puff your chest out for me, uh …. ?”

“Jesse! Uh, Jesse, and yeah sure” He said a little too enthusiastically, snapping to attention and puffing his chest out. From his side Hanzo chuckles quietly and Jesse can feel himself deflate more than he already felt. 

“That is certainly effective, but a key point in dance is to let the music move you, so you should be open to the movement, here, relax a little,” as he touched Jesse’s shoulder he felt electricity. Soft but firm, it was easy to relax into, causing his heart beat to speed up noticeably. 

“Good, now bring your shoulders forward and try to make a C-shape with your back, but not too severe, nice!” Jesse was able to relax a little more with praise, this wasn’t too bad, but they hadn’t gotten past the first bit yet, there was still that crazy arm and leg flailing to come later.

“Final bit, roll through the hips, and then go right back to the start.” Easy enough, Jesse swung his hips a bit and looked at Hanzo hoping he could go back to his spot and hide. “Go ahead, work your way through it again.” 

_Oh, damn, I’m still in front of everyone. No big deal, just do it once and pray for the lord to have mercy and Hanzo to let me go.  
Chest, back, hips, again. Hell I’m not even looking at anyone, just at my feet._

Hanzo broke through his thoughts, “Very nice, do it a few more times, just get a feel for it. Here, look in the mirror to help yourself smooth it out and visualize,” and turned Jesse to the wall of mirrors, and he could see everyone’s eyes on him. Hanzo’s hands on his shoulders lingered, so he just decided to go for it. Despite the choppy instructions in his head, the move wasn’t terrible, hell, it way exceeded expectations. He tried again, and another time, both as surprising as the first.

“Great! Now everyone try!” Hanzo said, finally releasing Jesse’s shoulders and facing the rest of the class.

_Well shoot, guess that physical training has paid off I guess. Do I go back to my spot? Should I do this again? I mean I could try to add a little something more me to it right? That’s what Hanzo said about dance, it should have your own little flair._

The song filled the studio again, and Jesse could feel himself swaying along to the beat. He might have to expand his horizons with this playlist, some of this newer stuff ain’t bad. 

Body rolling along to the first few stanzas of the song, he could feel a rhythm building, and let his eyes close and let it take over a bit. 

_Must be what Ma and Pa talked about when they said the music could just sweep ya in and take you with it._

From the background he heard Hanzo say “Add some flair, guys! Move your arms, throw your head back, do something that feels right!”

_Feels right, okay, let’s try a little bit of this…_

Jesse was shifting with the beat, and with just the right pause he threw his head back dramatically and…

**_WHAM_ **

“OW HOLY SHIT!”

Jesse spun holding the back of his head to see who or what he smacked, and there behind him was Hanzo holding his forehead, very much in pain, with a few other students quickly moving to help him while Jesse just gaped like a fool.

“Aghhh, it’s … alright. Just sore. You think with all the lessons I teach, walking up behind folks being a bad idea would have been something I learned by now.”

“Hanzo, I am so so sorry darlin’, I can leave ‘f ya like-”

“No no it is fine, this is not terribly uncommon. Just not expected from someone who no more than ten minutes ago said he was not one for dancing.” He looked up under long lashes at Jesse, and gave the sweetest smile a man may ever see. His knees almost gave out from under him, and his heart skipped several beats.

“I, uh, guess I took what you said to heart about doing what felt right, although it woulda saved you a hell ‘f a headache if ya woulda just forgotten that part.” Jesse offered with a shy grin.

“It is worth it, I’m glad you’re trying something new. You know, you’re not a bad dancer, did you really never attend any lessons?” With that students began to disperse and go back to practicing, one was kind enough to bring ice packs from the first aid kit to both of them and both men were beyond grateful.

“Thanks. I mean m’parents were big dancers, and m’sister got all that talent real early on. I had the hand-eye stuff, but I didn’t get the body control. Never believed I would ever have it either, avoided dancin’ at prom and everythin’.”

“Well so far you look like a natural. Untrained, sure, but the skill is there. What is your major?”

“Criminal justice. I assume yours is dance?”

“Ah, no. This is just a fun extra few credits and some spare cash. I’m on my own for school so this helps pay the bills. I am actually going for math. My father wanted me to go for law, but he was not the greatest influence on my brother and I so we have gone off on our own. I do not know why I am telling you this, way too much informa-”

“No no please it’s fine! I’m glad to hear it, no need to elaborate if it’s uncomfortable or anythin’.”

Hanzo smiled again, softer, “Well, thank you. I am glad you’re enjoying the class. I guess we should continue on, learn a few more moves for the choreography,” the smile grew into a fun grin, and he returned to the front of the class, turned down the music, and began on the next set of steps.

_Well... shoot. I’m screwed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the class went without a hitch, dance moves were added to arsenals and Jesse continued to be impressed by his own body and realized he may actually be forced to learn how to square dance now that this coordination had magically appeared. Maybe he’ll keep this new found ability quiet around the family to avoid that for as long as possible, just borrow it for nights out. 

The entire group went through the dance a few times altogether, and when Hanzo felt that everyone had sufficiently attempted to participate, with varying degrees of success, he dismissed them with applause and said, “Everyone did a fantastic job, I hope you all enjoyed and had some fun, please feel free to come to open choreography nights, we welcome all levels. Keep an eye on the campus emails and bulletin boards for more information!”

Despite his early apprehension, Jesse hung around briefly and walked up to Hanzo once most other students had left.

“Hey, I, uh just wanted to say thanks for the lesson. Wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Didn’t really think I had it in me.”

Hanzo smiled, “Well I am glad. Thank you for coming. Like I said, we have open group nights if you wish to learn more. I would love to have you. I think you have some real potential, your hip movements are much more advanced in one class than most people’s.”

Jesse blushed at the compliment and at the implication Hanzo was staring at his hips at one point in the afternoon, “Ah, well, that confidence thing is still up in the air. I’ll keep an eye out though. You’re a pretty darn good dancer yourself.”

“Thank you, I would hope so.” He smiles.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I just never really seen much dancin’ outside of a square or rodeo-.” Jesse’s blush deepens.

“Jesse, please,” Hanzo’s voice is full of mirth, “ I was merely joking. Thank you for coming again. I did not mean to make you feel awkward.”

“Nah darlin’, I’m just fine.” Jesse adds with a wink. At the nickname Hanzo gains a bit more of a flush in his cheeks than he did just with dancing and physical exertion alone.

“I will let you head out. I must be off to do some work.” Hanzo says, smile turning into a displeased grimace. “I hope to see you around, though.”

“Ah, for sure. I’ll be ‘round. I’ll see ya. Good luck on the studyin.’”

“The same to you.”

Jesse walks back to his room, dives into the shower, and can’t get the thought of the dancer out of his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the nice two-hour reprieve from studying, Jesse hits the books hard the rest of the week. Two tests coming up, a paper due by midnight Friday, and general stress leads him to the favorite hang out of Watchpoint students on Saturdays, Oasis Bar, to blow off a little steam.

Jesse groups up with Lena, Lucio, and Sombra at Lucio’s apartment to pregame and figure out which house parties to hit after the bar becomes overrun with freshman with fake IDs. Hana’s was never a bad place, usually plenty of kegs to keep the buzz going. Certainly helps to have the rest of the esports team infatuated with you and willing to supply beer. Fareeha and Angela’s was always more low-key, good if you wanted to end the night quietly snuggling on a couch comfortably numb. Then there is always this one kid’s place, Genji’s, who has crazy ragers. Maybe if that hasn’t been busted for the thousandth time it could be a possibility somewhere in the middle of the night. With a game plan in some sort of shape, the gang heads out to relax.

 

The bar isn’t unreasonably crowded yet, but the music is still bumping loud enough to feel in your chest if you take the moment to notice, or happen to walk to close to the speakers near the DJ booth. Lucio keeps his feet moving at all times, it was like the kid was born to just never stop moving until utter exhaustion sets in. Bees in the shoes of that one Jesse thinks fondly. Lena is right behind him, but more hyperactive after a few grape bombs from the bar, still very willing to dance, though. Sombra is already off flirting with a cute girl at the bar, and Jesse just decides to let her be. She has his number if she needs to find him, or the rest of the group for that matter. 

Jesse grabs his drink from the bartender and turns to survey the club. Starting to get a little more crowded now, a few under 21ers have made it through the lazier bouncers, but what catches his eye is the group coming through the main doors; a gaggle of girls in various going-out outfits come parading through the door, all looking fine and fit, and behind them a smaller group of guys, looking rather similar with their dark outfits and hats. 

_What douchebags actively look to dress the same at the same damn club_ Jesse thinks while glancing down at his attire. A nicer graphic shirt and jeans combo, and today he avoided the cowboy boots for some of those nicer sneakers, just because of the possibility they were going to Genji’s, as there was no need to get lord knows what on his favorite pair of shoes. 

He continues to peruse the group that just came in, and sees them working their way to the outskirts of the dance floor. Suddenly, the music quiets down to barely audible compared to the previous volume. Murmurs come over the club, curious as to what is happening, when a voice comes over the speakers.

“Ladies and gentleman, tonight the Oasis Bar is proud to present the Watchpoint University dance team as the Oasis gogo dancers. Let’s see you get out there and shaaaaake it!”

The now obvious dance troupe all jump up on smaller platforms around the dance floor and the music starts up, a bassy and poppy song all in one. The dancers all take the same position waiting for their cue to begin. Jesse is proud he at least knows what is going on a little bit more than he used to. 

_Love in a thousand different flavors_  
_I wish that I could taste them all tonight_  
_No, I ain't got no dinner plans_  
_So you should bring all your friends_  
_I swear that to all y'all my type_

Jesse peruses the female dancers again, and notices that they are wearing similar clothes after all, just a little more personal flair. As he scans over the males, he sees a very familiar tattoo attached to a currently hidden face, but his heart leaps and his throat goes dry. The beat picks up and the dancers start into their routine, with the crowd under them cheering and grinding to the music. 

Jesse watches with rapt attention as the brim of the black hat snaps up and there is Hanzo, hips swaying to the beat, face intense, going through the sequences with his group. 

_Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)_  
_Swalla-la-la (drank)_  
_Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)_  
_Swalla-la-la_

The room heats up as Hanzo drops lower, legs powerful, and places a hand over his crotch and pistons up in time with the song. Jesse wants to look away, but there is something about Hanzo that won’t allow it. The smooth, rhythmic motion of his hips is hypnotic. Jesse finds himself starting to move away from the bar and towards the dancefloor. 

_When she back it up, put it on the Snap_  
_When she droppin' low, put it on the 'Gram_  
_DJ poppin', she gon' swallow that_  
_Champagne poppin', she gon' swallow that_

Hanzo spins in place and starts into a handstand, twerking with the cue of the song, and Jesse isn’t sure if he should be impressed or turned on more. The guy is strong, and damn if he wouldn’t like to see some of that raw strength used on him. The song winds down and Hanzo poses on one hand for longer than one could imagine being possible, and finally coming out of his trance, Jesse notices he has moved just near the platform Hanzo is on. Breathing heavily, Hanzo stands up and looks down at the crowd applauding him, and his eyes lock with Jesse’s. 

For a moment everything freezes, and Jesse fights the urge to run away quickly, until Hanzo smiles at him and jumps down from the platform. He fist bumps the next guy going up on the platform as the next song starts up, and walks over to Jesse.

“Did not expect to see you in the middle of a dance floor, let alone this one, Jesse.”

“What can I say, I was impressed. Just fancy seeing you here is all.”

“Well, let’s see those dance moves then, come here.” Hanzo says as he grabs his hand and pulls him toward an open spot on the floor. He spins towards Jesse and starts to roll his body, and grabs Jesse’s drink and takes a sip with a wink.

Jesse would be more irked about the drink if it was anyone else taking it. Still, the alcohol has done its job, and he starts to feel the music and move his body to the beat, his hips roll and he moves towards Hanzo, leaning over him. He can smell the sweat on him, but it only riles him up. Jesse moves his body and closes his eyes as Hanzo puts his hand on his chest, moving with him to the beat. 

_You know, I love it, when the music's loud_  
_But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby_  
_Now there's a lot of people in the crowd_  
_But only you can dance with me_

Hanzo reaches out and takes hold of his hand again, but spins under it so his back is against Jesse’s chest and his hips are up against Jesse’s quickly tightening jeans. He takes Jesse’s hand and places it on his hip, encouraging the other to do the same. They quickly fall into a rhythm, feeling each other’s every movement, and soft little moans are whispered into ears as song after song passes. The bar has become packed, and the lack of space on the dance floor pushes them even closer, with Jesse’s hands petting up and down Hanzo’s arms and chest. 

Suddenly Hanzo spins around and slots his legs around Jesse’s in an almost obscene way, never losing the beat, “What if we got out of here? My place isn’t too far and there’s probably less people.”

The response is almost automatic, “Darlin’, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me if you care to leave any. Kudos do too. Idk just let me know if you like it.


	3. Moving to Their Own Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE!!!  
> Hi all, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long but grad school is a giant fucking bitch and I finally had the energy again to work on this!!!  
> Side note: SMUT IS SO HARD TO WRITE, I look up to so many people now. But for real if anything sounds seriously awkward or weird do let me know, I'm posting this at 1:30 am so I don't doubt I missed stuff.  
> I'm planning another chapter hopefully soonish and that may be where I close this fic out, but who knows what will happen. Anyways, onto the important stuff!
> 
> Songs! In order of appearance:  
> Mi Gente - J Balvin, Willy William  
> Again - Fetty Wap  
> Wrong - Max, Lil Uzi Vert  
> Bedroom Floor - Liam Payne  
> Thank you so much to those of you who suggested songs, I know I didn't use any here but there is more writing to go!
> 
> Like I've said in the last chapter notes, this is unbeta'd, so any glaring mistakes feel free to let me know.  
> Thank you all for sticking around! I hope you enjoy!

Hanzo and Jesse wander the streets for a little while, hand-in-hand, Hanzo leading the way. Jesse shoots a quick text to the group: _Don’t wait up, I’m already out of the club. See y’all tomorrow._ With a little smirk Jesse releases Hanzo’s hand and slides it up his arm and around his shoulder, pulling him in close to his side. He presses a kiss to Hanzo’s temple.

 

“You looked gorgeous up there tonight, darlin’. And obviously gorgeous dancing on me,” Jesse mutters in his ear.

 

Hanzo moves to hold the hand draped over his shoulder and responds, “You were very easy to spot, I made sure you had a good show. I could see it in your eyes in the lesson that my dancing did something for you.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, honey bee, you do _everything_ to me,” and Jesse tilts Hanzo’s chin up to kiss his lips, deep and slow. Hanzo kisses back, electric, and fists his hands into the sides of Jesse’s shirt, pulling him closer. Their mouths open and Jesse cradles Hanzo’s face in his hands, tongue licking and teeth nipping at his soft mouth. Jesse can feel something hard pressed against his leg, and with the sound of a large group of party goers approaching, Jesse pulls away with a much chaster kiss.

 

“We are close, come on,” Hanzo smiles, and they return to their trek, arms wrapped around torsos.

 

As they get closer Jesse recognizes this street as the one with Genji’s house, and no doubt there are people spilling onto the streets off of a porch, with a “bouncer” outside collecting money from the boys and letting the girls pass right through. _Poor guy lives near to this wild one, I wonder if he ever gets any sleep on the weekends._

 

Hanzo slows down a little, and then turns to go right up the stairs. _Oh shoot. I’ve been here before._

 

“Hello Hanzo, welcome back!” says a lanky, bald kid hanging out on the porch, holding a red cup.

 

“Hello Zen, where’s Genji? I assumed you two never left each other’s sides” Hanzo responded with a smile.

 

“Right here, brother!” A green-haired head hangs down from above the porch, wide smile with flushed cheeks.

 

“Genji, why are you on the roof?”

 

“Why brother, I am not on the roof, I am on the porch!” He smirks and then miraculously flips down and lands gracefully on the grass below. “Some jerk threw a girl’s keys up there to try and get her to come home with him, so I simply told the guy to GTFO or I was going to beat him up. He didn’t listen, so I went easy but showed him what I meant. Then I climbed up here, gave the girl’s keys back, and decided to hang out for a few more minutes. It’s a cool view you can see the city and the university.”

 

“Genji, you have been drinking?”

 

“Hanzo, I am not nearly drunk enough to hurt myself climbing on the roof.”

 

“I thought you said you were on the porch,” Hanzo replied slyly.

 

“OOOHH, Hanzo actually in a decent mood? What has happened, brother?”

 

“Hush, I’m going to my room now. I’ll see you later,” Hanzo turns to Jesse, “Come on, Jesse, this way.”

 

“OOOOHHHHH! Brother has a friend!!! You go get him, Jesse!” Genji turns even more red while shouting, and Jesse can’t help but laugh. The guys looks a little like a slice of watermelon. Hanzo walks inside quickly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, thanks partner.” Jesse responds with a wave of his hand and shuffles in past the bouncer.

 

Inside is pretty well packed. The hallways are narrow and there are too many people for the area, so he fights to follow Hanzo, who is walking towards the back of the house. Any rooms he passes are also filled with people dancing and singing, and the music seems to come from all around them, thrumming in their chest.

 

_Toda mi gente se mueve_

_Mira el ritmo cómo los tiene_

_Hago música que entretiene_

_El mundo nos quiere, nos quiere, y me quiere a mí_

 

He sees Hanzo detour and say hello to someone past a corner, and as he rounds it he sees Hanzo take two solo cups full with what can be assumed to be beer from a makeshift bartender. Hanzo laughs at something said, and it’s so pure and clear Jesse’s heart lifts a little at the sound.

 

_Estamos rompiendo la discoteca_

_La fiesta no para, apenas comienza_

_C'est comme-çi_

_C'est comme-ça_

_Ma chérie_

_La la la la la_

 

Hanzo sees him and as Jesse gets closer he turns and hands him a cup, shouting over the music, “A perk of your brother always throwing parties, free drinks.”

 

“Didn’ realize you and Genji were related, I’ve been here before for quite a few parties.” Jesse yell-talks back, leaning in.

 

“Oh really? How unfortunate I have not run into you before. Although the dance class was probably a better place.”

 

Jesse’s ears were starting to strain to hear what Hanzo had to say.

 

“Darlin’, I’d love to talk, but I’d like t’ be able t’ hear you.”

 

Hanzo replies with a smirk, “Follow me.”

 

He follows Hanzo through a crowd, complete with girls dancing on some sort of elevated surface in a room, and up a set of stairs. Less people are on the second floor, and Hanzo greets a few of them. _He must be here most parties, wonder what he does when he actually wants to sleep._ Hanzo brings him to the end of a hallway, a dead end, too, and turns and hands Jesse his cup.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind holding this for a minute. Thank you,” and he looks up at the ceiling. There’s a string hanging down from a small hatch in the ceiling, which Hanzo pulls to reveal an attic, a ladder sliding down to get up.

 

“Well that’s one way to get some privacy,” Jesse smiles.

 

“Very convenient for these kinds of nights,” Hanzo responds. He climbs up the ladder and reaches back down, taking the cups from Jesse. “Come on up.”

 

Climbing up the ladder the attic bedroom is simply decorated. A few posters of what can be assumed to be dance crews, some family pictures, nothing oversized. Even the full bed was on the ground, no frame to support it, and a sitting desk on the floor. Looking at the layout, it makes sense, as one side is steeply sloped and leaves little room to move standing up. There’s a reasonably sized window on the far side of the room, and Jesse begins to walk that way once he is crouch-standing in the room. Hanzo reaches down and brings the ladder and hatch up, and tucks the string tightly under a hook.

 

“Not as secure as a lock but certainly just as effective against drunks,” Hanzo says. “Now where were we?”

 

“Well you said you want’d to get outta the club and come back here… and it’s just us now,” Jesse moves into Hanzo’s space and takes the cups, setting them aside.

 

“I did, how helpful,” Hanzo smirks. He pulls Jesse closer by his belt loops, and heat immediately overtakes Jesse. Jesse moves his hands up along the sides of Hanzo’s head, feeling the shaved parts, and reaches back to pull his hair out of its ribbon. It cascades down his back and shoulders, and Jesse cards his fingers through, grabbing on and pressing his mouth against Hanzo’s insistently. Hanzo kisses back and runs his tongue through his mouth. Tasting like cheap beer but still so sweet.

 

Hanzo pushes Jesse back and breaks the kiss long enough to push him down onto the bed. Standing over Jesse propped up on the bed, Hanzo pulls off his shirt, revealing a perfectly toned torso and his ink that goes all the way up and wraps around most of his shoulder and pec. Jesse’s pants tighten a bit more, and struggles up and pulls his shirt off and throws it to the side.

 

“Hold on one second,” Hanzo turns and hits a button on a little stereo in the corner. Music starts coming out and Hanzo turns back. Tattoo rippling in the light from the window, his hips start moving to the beat.

 

_I want you to be mine again baby_

_I know my lifestyle is driving you crazy_

_I cannot see myself without you_

_We call them fans though, girl you know how we do_

 

Hanzo drops down into a squat in front of him, smirking and still dancing and posing along with the song. He stands back up and slips his sneakers off, and slides his thumbs into the waistband of his joggers. He rolls his hips and starts dragging his pants down further, showing the top of his briefs and the V of his hips. Jesse whistles long and slow. He begins to move to his knees, when Hanzo takes his foot and plants it squarely in Jesse's chest. “Oh no, you stay right there.”

 

_I go out of my way to please you_

_I go out of the way to see you_

_I ain't playing no games, I need you_

 

A thought crosses Jesse's mind. “Well darlin, if you’re gonna tease me like this, I’m gonna have t’ do something about it,” and a wicked smirk splits Jesse's face as he pushes himself up farther on the bed, propped up on some pillows as he undoes his belt and unbuttons his jeans. Hanzo is still moving, but his eyes are trained on Jesse's hands as he slides off his jeans, exposing his tenting briefs and moving a hand to grasp his hard cock through the fabric, a small spot of precum wetting the briefs, showing off how big he is.

 

Hanzo lets out a small groan and slips his pants off. He copies Jesse's movements, and damn he looks like he’s straight out of an underwear ad. He strokes up over the fabric and then kneels down at the foot of the bed, pumping in and out of his hand as he still rolls his hips, letting little gasps out. He moves up the bed once Jesse groans at the sight, and pulls Jesse's jeans completely off and throws them to the side. Hanzo rubs his chest against Jesse's clothed dick and pulls his legs to straddle Jesse's waist.

 

“Why don’t  you show me what you’re working with?” Hanzo smirks and runs his fingers over Jesse‘s chest, leaning down and kissing his neck, down to his collarbones and taking a nipple into his mouth and using his tongue in downright sinful ways. Hanzo is grinding his hips into Jesse‘s abdomen and is painfully hard. Jesse wraps his arm around Hanzo’s hips and flips them, drawing a gasp out of his partner. The music changes to a much bassier song.

 

_Wanted to take her back to my place_

_Driving 90, let the cops chase_

_Making that “Damn it feels so good” face_

_Cause she don’t wanna wait, no, wait ‘til we get home_

 

Jesse slides down Hanzo’s legs and pulls his briefs down with him, exposing his cock dripping, and he can’t help but  swallow Hanzo down, forcing a moan from Hanzo’s lips. He tastes like sweat but it’s intoxicating, and he needs more. Jesse feel’s Hanzo’s hand tangle into his hair and pull gently, so he bobs his head to the beat, and Hanzo squirms under him.

 

“Hnnng, Jesse, please, I need you in me,” and Hanzo hands him a bottle of lube.

 

“Absolutely, darlin’, just relax for me.” Jesse begins to work Hanzo open, teasing his hole and letting him settle enough to work his finger in.

 

“That feels amazing, please, I need more, hmmm,” Hanzo whines.

 

“Are you beggin’ me?” Jesse responds, smirking.

 

“Yes, my god, please, give it to me.”

 

Jesse obliges and slips another finger in, working deeper and opening up Hanzo, who is moaning and twisting on the bed. Jesse is enjoying the show of his fingers disappearing almost to the point of missing Hanzo starting to reach his peak, with his back arching and legs straining against the mattress. He stops his motions abruptly, earning him a glare from the man on the mattress.

 

“What are you do- HMPH,” Hanzo manages to get out before Jesse is kneeling over him, kissing him again, nipping down his neck and leaving bruises. Jesse sits up, chest heaving, and asks, “How do you want to do this? Do you have a condom or…?”

 

“No it’s fine please just take me, I’ve been waiting for this since that stupid class with your hard on that I could see through your shorts.”

 

Jesse blushes at that and responds, “Well you don’t have to tell me twice sugar.” He grabs the lube and ditches his underwear somewhere on the floor, running his hand along his length and settling between Hanzo’s legs. Jesse rubs and slaps his cock along Hanzo’s stomach and before Hanzo can continue his protests, settles down and let’s the tip start to push in. Hanzo sucks in a breath and moans.

 

“Breathe for me baby, c’mon,” Jesse whispers as the tight heat draws him in, causing him to close his eyes and immerse himself in the feeling.

 

_It’s better when it feels wrong_

_It’s better when it feels wrong_

_It’s better when it feels wrong_

 

Jesse bottoms out and groans, fitting so well against Hanzo. He looks down and sees his partner blissed out, arms grabbing for Jesse‘s shoulders. Hanzo digs his nails in, leaving scratches that Jesse prays will be there in the morning. Through gritted teeth Hanzo pleads, “Jesse, move, I need to feel all of you.” Jesse follows the beat of the song, working up to a punishing pace, music and moans filling the room.

 

Jesse leans back down and whispers in Hanzo’s ear, “You like my cock in you, baby? You like feeling all of me slamming into you?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, please Jesse I need it, please, please, please!”

 

“D’you want my cum darlin’, want me t’ fill you up?”

 

“God please yes, Jesse, want it so bad, I feel your balls against my ass and I want all of it in me...”

 

Jesse fists Hanzo’s cock and starts stroking in time with his thrusts, watching Hanzo’s tits jiggle with every slap of their hips, feeling Hanzo’s hole clench around him.

 

“Come with me baby, c’mon, let go-”

 

Hanzo comes with a shout and panting, his abs drip white and he moans with every erratic thrust Jesse continues with until he is burying himself deep in Hanzo’s ass and releasing his cum inside.

 

Jesse slowly pulls his softening cock out and falls to Hanzo’s side,  using his clean hand to stroke through Hanzo’s ink black hair, kissing his temples and he comes down from the high.

 

“How’re ya feelin’ darlin’?” Jesse mumbles against Hanzo’s skin.

 

“Mhhm, amazing, thank you. Here-” and a box of tissues suddenly appears. Jesse chuckles and takes two, one for his hand and the other for Hanzo’s abdomen. Once he is clean, Hanzo rolls onto his side to face Jesse, skin gorgeous against the white of his sheets. His face is soft and his smile is gentle, and Jesse already knows he’s in trouble. Hanzo nuzzles his face into Jesse‘s chest and the song changes again.

 

_Baby, heard you've been talking about me lately_

_Telling all your friends how much you hate me_

_But who you calling up when you get lonely?_

_When you get lonely, yeah_

 

“Han?”

 

“Hmm yes Jesse?”

 

“You good if I sleep here?”

 

“Please, I would like that very much.”

 

Jesse settles in and curls his arms around Hanzo, pulling him in a little closer, and dozing off with the lights of the city streaming into the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are a little more simple and a little more complicated than previously thought. AKA a mini epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HI I FINISHED THIS THING.  
> It's a small miracle I'm posting this, but shout out to inappropriately timed naps and procrastination for giving me the little spark to do so.   
> Just a nice little wrap up to this danceAU.   
> As per usual, unbeta'd, so if it sounds weird do tell me.   
> The one song used is Thinking About It - Nathan Goshen (KVR Remix). A nice little jam that reminds me of a lot of my ships so its a standard on my playlists.   
> Anyways, I think that's it, ENJOY!!!!

Jesse wakes up the next morning with a very warm body wrapped halfway around his own, and when he opens his eyes he finally remembers where he is and what an amazing evening he had the night before. He turns to find Hanzo still asleep, looking peaceful and rested. Jesse attempts to stretch without disturbing him as much as possible, but with no luck. Hanzo stirs and tightens his grip before rumbling out a “Good morning.”

 

“Mornin’ sunshine. How are you feeling?”

 

“Hm. A little sore, a bit hungover.”

 

“I’m with you. My thighs haven’t had that much of a workout in a while.”

 

That gets a chuckle out of Hanzo, “How unfortunate. I was hoping for a repeat of last night.”

 

Jesse feels the flush start to move down his chest, and before he has a chance to reply Hanzo continues, “I do have some other ideas, though.”

 

He smiles, “I’m certainly open to ideas, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo shifts and kneels up on the bed, hair slipping over his shoulder as he reaches for the bottle of lube discarded off to the side last night. He moves to straddle Jesse’s legs and reaches behind him, letting out a contented sigh as he starts to work open his hole. 

 

Framed by the light coming from the window, Jesse gets a better look at the man kneeling over him. Long, gorgeous almost black hair, a torso that looks as though it was sculpted out of marble, and just the nicest cock Jesse has ever had the pleasure of looking at. He can’t help himself as he reaches out and grasps Hanzo’s cock and gives it a few long strokes, pulling a groan from his mouth.

 

“Mmmhmm, if you continue that I will not have enough energy to ride you afterwards.” Jesse slows his hand and fondles Hanzo as he starts to sink down onto his girth and lets out another moan.

 

“Ahh no wonder I am so sore,” Hanzo says with a chuckle.

 

“Darlin’ you certainly know how to flatter a man. Take your time. I'm in no rush.”

 

The music from last night was never turned off, and a new song starts as Hanzo sits and wiggles on Jesse‘s cock to adjust.

 

_What did you do this for?_

_Settle down for a little bit_

_You look like any other fool I know_

 

_Why would you say it like that?_

_Don't you know dreams really come true_

_When you give away your heart like that?_

 

Jesse moves his hands to Hanzo’s hips and lets his gorgeous partner ride him, moaning and pulling him snugly onto his cock every time he lowers back down. It all gets to be too much, and he sits up, taking Hanzo’s mouth with his. He wraps his arms tightly around the dancer, and snaps his hips into Hanzo’s ass, filling him deeply. Hanzo breathes out little sounds with each thrust.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, oh Jesse please - keep going. I’m getting - ah - close.”

 

Jesse wraps his hand around Hanzo’s dick, lightly tugging it in time with his thrusts until Hanzo gives one final groan and spills his cum onto Jesse‘s hand and stomach. He falls into the other man’s shoulder and whimpers,

 

“Please fill me up again - ah - please come inside me…”

 

With a chuckle Jesse whispers back “Don’t have to tell me twice, sweetheart,” and with a few final thrusts he pushes in deep and sighs as the tension leaves his body. His cock throbs in Hanzo’s messy hole, feeling him clench and unclench as Jesse's cum starts to leak out and slide onto his balls and the bed sheets. With a breathy chuckle he sighs, 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that baby, I can help ya clean up later if you’d like.”

 

“That would be greatly appreciated, but first a shower. You are welcome to join me.”

 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After cleaning up, exchanging numbers, and heading home, Jesse collapses on his bed and drags his hands down his face. With a big sigh, he pulls out his phone and contemplates his next text message.

 

_I’m so fucked. I need to see this guy again, like, now._

 

After some brief deliberation, he sends off a text:

 

11:03 _Hey sugar. This was awesome and all, but I think I’d like to take you on a proper date if you’d be willin._

 

He begins to get up to change and get a bite to eat when a ding comes from his phone.

 

11:04 _Funny, I was about to send you a similar message. Would you like to meet for food?_

11:04 _That sounds great. Wanna finish freshening up and meet for brunch? I know for a fact Blackwatch Diner on Smithfield and Grant makes killer eggs benedict and some of the biggest pancakes you have ever laid eyes on._

11:05 _Beat you there, cowboy. See you in 20 minutes._

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed this fic! I know it was certainly a fun project for me! With school being so busy this fell to the wayside for a little while, but I’m hoping I can do some little prompts and stuff to get my smut writing a little better (if you have any prompts you want to see just elaborated on I’ll happily take them in the comments here or over at my tumblr (mchanzor76silliness.)) Happy shipping!


End file.
